Hide and Seek Anyone?
by icewolf47845
Summary: what if the Mai you know wasn't who she really was? what if her family is cursed, what will happen when the gang finds out? will she run and hide or will she face reality a ask for help? 'rated T for language and suggestive behavior in future chapters
1. curse's revealed

t was just another day at SPR, otherwise known as Shibuya psychic research until that call.

~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~

'Done.'

RING

RING

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Hello." Said a sad voice, it was soft but I could tell the voice was distinctively male. "Is this, Taniyama Mai?"

"Yes, this is she, how may I help you," I replied

"Um… Ms. you might want to have a seat."

"Kay"

"Taniyama-san it's your sister, she died during childbirth. But the child is still alive and well."

"I understand. We understood the risks of going through with this. May I ask is the child a boy or girl?"

"It is a beautiful baby girl. She is at the Shibuya emergency center will you be able to come get her."

"Yes I will be there in ten minutes please be waiting in the lobby."

"Yes, ma'am." As I stood I hung up

"Naru I have to leave... Something came up."

With that, i grabbed my bag and started the walk to the hospital.

Naru pov

'What did she mean by, "I understand we understood the risks of going through with this. May I ask is the child a boy or girl."... Mai, what have you gotten yourself into?'

Mai pov

When I got to the hospital 9 minutes later waiting for me was an exact replica of my twin sister only with black hair instead of blonde.

"Sir my name is Mai Taniyama I am here for my sister's child."

"Of course but do you have a name picked out?"

"Anna. Anna Marie Taniyama."

"Ok here you go ma'am and I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for contacting me sir I appreciate it very much."

He took a quick bow of respect before walking off.

~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~

'And that is how I got myself into this fix.

What fix might you ask, well I will explain.'

I am now walking up to SPR with a baby on my hip and a baby bag on the opposite shoulder.

'I just hope it's only Naru and Lin here. But with my luck there all here.'

With that thought, I opened the door.

"MAI YOU HAVE A KID!" Monk yelled at the top of his lungs.

I quickly ran to him clamping my hand over his mouth to stop any more outbursts, as I calmly said: "Monk if you would kindly refrain from waking up my niece it would be much appreciated." They all visibly relaxed "What you all think I'm that much of a slut that I lost my v card at the age of what 16?"

"No Mai its just the child looks a lot like you."

"Durrr… Her mom was my twin…." I say like there stupid. Anna started to stir "Oh shitake mushrooms…" slowly walked to my desk and put down the baby bag. I then held her in both arms and started to rock her as I sang.

Naru pov

"MAI YOU HAVE A KID!"

What a kid? But she was never pregnant. As long as I saw her anyways.

It was now quiet… A little too quiet so I made my way to the main room when I heard singing.

"Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tear stained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And the branches to hands

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

I opened my door to find the one singing was Mai, and she was holding I now giggling baby. That couldn't have been more than a few days old.

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forest and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

For you know, once even I

Was a little child

And I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears

Trade sweet sleep the fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown

And these years have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning

The rain will be gone in the morning

But I'll still be here in the morning"

"This isn't a cafe this is an office."

All of a sudden a tea cup on the-the table lifted into the air towards me, but it stopped. I looked at Mai and it was slowly going to her and gently landed in her hand.

"Now, now, Anna I know he is a stupid narcissist but there is no need to resort to violence. Just spick his drink with salt."

"Uhh Mai who's anna?" asked Ayako cautiously

"Well, my niece of course."

"I'm stumped, so your saying the baby is the one that sent the teacup flying at Naru?"

"Yep telekinesis runs in the family, and unless we are kept happy it goes kinda coo-coo per say."

"Mai where is her mom?"

Mai then fell to her knees clutching the child for dear life.

"Well, john her mom died during childbirth, and me being the only living relative she goes to me so to answer your question john. She is currently in the morgue."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

It was then lin decided to come out

"Did I miss something." He asked

"Not much." As Mai got up she shook her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts. Once she was up she had her normal smile, which I just now noticed was fake. 'how, did I miss that?'

Mai pov

"Now who wants tea beside Naru?"

I used my powers to put anna on the couch and all I could see on Lin's face was filled with pure shock. Which made me giggle as I walked to the kitchen 'Well this will be fun.'

Lin pov

"So…Uh, who's the kid?"

"Mai's niece, her twin sister died during childbirth." Said John calmly with a hint of sadness in his voice. After a few moments, the silence was shattered.

~~~~~~~~Mai's pov/dream~~~~~~~~

I was surrounded by darkness but that only lasted so long. Soon my childhood home came into view, then I was in my room but one thing stood out. On the wall written in blood said, 'It's not the first nor the last you will be mine.' Then a blood stained face flashed before my eyes and I could no longer hold back my scream.

Naru pov

CRASH!

The sound of glass breaking made everyone including me jump and run for the kitchen. There lay an unconscious Mai in a minefield of glass.

Monk and Ayako yelled her name as if she could hear them in her unconscious state.

I walked over to her and picked her up. I then carried her to the couch, no sooner then I placed her down she shot up breathless, and looking around. Her pupils dilated to almost nothing.

"Mai, calm down. You're safe." I said in the softest voice I could muster.

"Wh-where is she?" She spoke in a breathless whisper.

"Who Mai?" John asked gently.

"A-anna… Anna where is she?" This time, her voice was stronger.

"Ayako-" I ordered.

"Here she is Mai, is everything ok," Ayako asked cautiously

"It's back."

"What's back, Mai?" I asked my voice once again soft.

"Alius vero moritur revertar pro ceteros ex vestra familia maledicam. Deiciam interfectos vestros filiis et nepotibus sic faciam morsus uiuenti et uidenti Taniyama fine versus."

"What?" Asks the clueless monk.

"It's latin it roughly translates to… 'Another dies I will return, for I curse the rest of your family. I will kill your children, grandchildren and so on, I will live to see the end of the Taniyama line.'..." It went deathly quiet. "Am I correct, Mai?"

All she does is nod while standing up. She picks up a box up off the ground and picks up her belongings from her desk.

"Mai what are you doing?" 'Madoka-'

"This curse is confined to the country, the person died in. If I leave the country I and Anna will be safe."

"So you're running from it," I conclude trying to spark her flame of anger.

"Yes." she answered calmly, "You said yourself, we're ghost hunters we are not equipped to defeat a demon."

"dæmonium maledictio."

"Yes Lin, that is correct. I see you've heard of it."

"Mai there is an alternative to death or fleeing the country."

"I'm listening."

"Do you have the item that was-"

"I see what your thinking. That only reverses the curse to the casters family. My ancestors tried that and couldn't live with themselves by doing that so… They reversed it back onto themselves."

"No, destroy it. It's only a talisman."

"Tried that. But how do you destroy metal?"

Everything was once again silent.

"Well, time to return to my homeland." She said letting a heavy Irish accent flood her voice. She ran her fingers through her hair. To everyone's surprise, pale waist length blonde hair replaces her short choppy brown locks.

"Wh-who are you, really?"

"Just who I said I was Mai Taniyama. Unlike Oliver Davis here I'd rather not lie about my identity. As for my looks and where I'm from you never asked, so I never told. If you really want to know someone you ask questions only then will you gain your answers….. Now if you don't mind we have a plane to catch."

"HOW DARE SHE LIE TO US!?" Ayako screeched

"Ms. Mitsuzaki-san it's as she said we never asked, and if you haven't noted. She's someone that doesn't talk about her past unless asked. She doesn't want others to look at her differently or pity her."

~~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~~~

"Yo Kk I'm going surfing."

"Kay."

'Hi my name is Marie and me and my friend Kk are roommates. We live in a beach house in Hawaii. We are both 21 and strange things have been happening. Like every day for the past 2 months, i have been pushed down the stairs at least once if not more.'

I am currently wearing my white bikini. I jump off the balcony of my room on the second story and into the nearby tree. Once I reached the bottom I grabbed my black to white ombre' surfboard and went into the surf.

kk pov

knock

knock

knock

I walk to the front door and greet our guests.

"Hello.?"

"Hello, Ms. my name is Kazuya Shibuya boss of SPR."

"Oh yeah come on I'd rather not be in the house right now." I led them to the back and sat on the patio. "Kay, ask away."

"Can you tell me about the different accurateness you've had."

"Well, first 4:20 every day the house rattles and they're screams..."

Just then the house starts to rattle and screams emanate from inside it lasts for about a minute and a half before settling down.

"Ok... Last time we spoke you mentioned a friend getting pushed down the stairs and waking up with hand prints on her. May I speak with her."

"Yeah sure..." I walked towards the water. "YO BLONDIE!"

Marie pov

"YO BLONDIE!"

I just turn and wave to show I heard. She waves me to shore so I ride my current wave to shore and walk up to her "Sup Kk what you need?"

"Marie these people are from Shibuya psychic research. They are here to investigate what's been happening."

"Kay… So why do you need me?"

"Ms. Marie-"

"Dude drop the formalities. You may call me jade."

"...Ok jade, I'm Kazuya Shibuya and I would like to ask you about your experiences."

"Kay Kazuya… Ask away."

"How long have these thing been happening

"Umm... 2 months...? No that was falling down the stairs umm... 4, 4 months."

"So it escalated."

"You can say that. First, it was things moving spots, then flying objects, then push down stairs, then wake up with hand prints. Luckily I don't bruise easily."

"I see can you show us the rooms and base."

"Ya follow Kk bye." I climb back up the tree and to my room to change. I put on black shorty shorts and a white tank top then go to the kitchen to cook. I fixed Hawaiian meatballs once I finish everyone walks in. "Hey does anyone have any food allergies." They all shake their heads 'no.' "Good, well the rule at this house is... If you leave the table hungry, it's your own damn fault. Soooo eat to your hearts content without getting sick." We all sat down me and Kk prayed and then we dug in.

"Complements to the chef verry~ good food."

"Yes, I agree very good jade."

After everyone said their compliments I smiled saying "Why thank you." After dinner, me and kk went to bed.

Naru pov

"Ok, Monk and John will set up cameras, while Mitsuzaki-san Hara-san does a walk through, once all cameras are set up we will call it a night."

1 hour later 7:30 pm

Jade pov

"God, why are they here. What was she thinking when she called them? She knows I have to hide from them they can't find me…"

anna pov

knock

knock

knock

The door opens to reveal a very tired aunty Kk

"Hi, aunty Kk is mommy up yet."

"No, not yet but you do know she hates it when you call her that."

"Ya I know but I never knew my real mommy so she's like one."

"Ya well go ahead and wake her up."

Once she said that I ran inside, giggling like a maniac. But once I got to the stairs I was thrown backward into the wall behind me. A scream escaped my lips as I closed my eyes. A few moments later I heard someone chanting gibberish. 'What the heck how is that supposed to help.' But only seconds later I was released and landed on my feet gracefully while I was dusting myself off I voiced my thoughts. "What the heck just happened and who are you people?" I could tell they were surprised but my bluntness.

"*yawn* What the heck is… *yawn* Going on at this time of day I mean the sea's not even awake yet."

"Mommy…!" I said as I ran towards her, my arms outstretched for a hug. But when I got close I felt her pick me up by the arm.

"Anna… How many times have I said… I'm not your mom, your mom is dead, I am your aunty."

"Awww your no fun." I pout crossing my free arm over my chest.

She dropped my arm and I landed gracefully "So… How was your sleepover."

"It was awesome we sang we gave each other makeovers-."

"Don't you think you're a little young for makeup?"

"Ya but it's not like we did a good job. I mean were only 5."

"Fine. * yawn* What does everyone want for breakfast."


	2. drunken kisses

chapter 2

She dropped my arm and I landed gracefully "So… How was your sleep over."

"It was awesome we sang we gave each other makeovers-."

"Don't you think you're a little young for makeup?"

"Ya but it's not like we did a good job. I mean were only 5."

"Fine. * yawn* What does everyone want for breakfast."

"Coffee pancakes and fruit."

*Mommy pulled a notepad out of nowhere* 'You know I've known here my whole life and still don't know where she gets that from.'

"What kind of pancakes?"

"...Hm… Lemon blueberry."

"K, anna-?"

"I'm not hungry I already ate."

"Kazuya?"

"I'm not hungry but I would like some tea."

"Flavor."

"-Earl gray."

"Thought so, Ayako?"

"I'll have toast and juice, please."

"K would you like anything on your toast?"

"Um, do you have strawberry jam."

"Yes and what kind of juice?"

It was then I got bored and walked to the back deck to read my new book. It wasn't but a few moments later that I felt a presence behind me

"If you are trying to scare me don't bother I can hear your breathing from here," I said not looking up from my book

"I wasn't." Said a deep voice

"May I help you?"

"What are you reading."

"The blood tampered life."

"-And how old are you?"

"5 and yes I know what I'm reading I am or should be in highschool I do my studies here and go to kindergarten to get the social aspect."

"Wow, your smart now aren't ya."

"Ya' could say that but you still haven't answered my question."

"I was wondering why you walked out."

"I got bored."

"Can I ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Why did you scream?"

"Hello... I was pinned to the wall 2 feet above the floor, of course, I would scream."

"Point taken. Whats your name."

"Anna, you.?"

"Lin."

With that, we lapsed into silence. So I snapped my book shut.

"So Lin what do you think of this house?

"...It's strange, to say the least…"

"Meaning…"

"The main spot of the haunting is the stairs. Then there's that thing were the house rattles at 4:20, then that's it."

"Actually no. It's not mom and aunty don't know but… The night of the full moon at midnight without fail a bomb fire starts in the fire in it, you can see a lady burning in it."

"What does she look like."

"I can't see very many details but she keeps screaming. 'I'm not a witch.' Which means she's from the time period where the people thought to be a witch were burned at the stake."

"Thank you for this information. This will help us greatly."

"Of course."

Maria pov

1 hour later

"Yo Kk the surf competition is today so I'll be gone."

"Ok, Blondie."

With that, I ran out the house to the public beach, where the comp is taking place.

Author pov

While Maria was at the surf comp. Naru started to get grumpy, without his hourly tea.

"Lin was there any activity last night."

"Not any as of this moment and, also Naru..."

"What is it, Lin?" Naru said massaging his temples.

"I interviewed the child yesterday. She has seen more activity, she said 'On the night of the full moon, at midnight without fail, a bomb fire in the fire pit out back starts. Also, there is a woman in the fire saying, 'I'm not a witch. '. '. "

"Interesting?"

The rest of the day they did research on the house property and neighborhood. Then ate dinner before going to bed.

Marie pov

The surf comp lasted all day and I won by surfing to impossible by Nightcore. It was awesome and then I went out to eat dinner and celebrate. I may, or may-not have drunk some white wine. But after that went home.

When I got home I stumbled to the living room, then had a giggle fit. Don't ask why I don't even know.

"Are you Ok."

"Yep, just dandy."

"Why are you laughing?" He said stepping closer.

"Cause I'm funny in the head."

"You're drunk."

"Yep. *giggle*"

"Whats your name?"

"Mai."

"Full name..."

"Mai Taniyama."

"So Mai where have you been these past 5 years."

"Ireland and here."

"Is that so?"

"*giggle* Yep *giggle*" I leaned over and kissed his lips. He was shocked for a second, Then regained his thoughts, and pushed me away.

"What are you doing!?" He demanded.

"What do you think you, narcissistic idiot."

"Mai."

"The one and only." *giggle giggle giggle*

"Damn. Jade for a minute I forgot you were drunk." He said standing from the couch we were sharing.

"Blondie you home..."

*giggle giggle*

"Why are you drunk blondie."

"I won so I went to celebrate."

"How much."

"A bottle or so..."

"I'm guessing the later. Right."

"It's a secret."

"Damn, I hate how alcohol turns you into a child."

I stuck my tongue out at her for good measure.

"Well, let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired." I pouted.

"Yes, you are. You got dark circles and bags under your eyes."


End file.
